


Little White Lies (and the assassin in the room)

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cheerleaders, F/F, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Sassy, Secrets, Sneaking Out, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz Allan thought her life was normal until a mysterious blonde shook up her world.Now she's lying to her parents,sneaking out and dancing in Hell's Kitchen until early morning hours,and getting into more trouble than she can handle,all while she tries to find out why Peter and Gwen are acting strangely secretive and discover the true identity of the Green Goblin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies (and the assassin in the room)

The second Liz wakes up she knows something big is going to happen.

She doesn't know when it's gonna be or where it's gonna happen,she just knows.Dwelling over her newfound knowledge for a bit,Liz crawled out of bed and began to dress and go downstairs for breakfast, kissing her mom and dad and heading out the door as soon as she was done eating.

When she arrived at school,everything was as it usually was,Flash and his friends were acting like kings in the hallways while the smaller kids scurried out of their path,Gwen and Peter were standing close to each other with affection clear in their eyes and a smile on each of their faces,teachers running around at the last minute,trying to get their classrooms ready for the upcoming events of the day.

She was so caught up in her mind she almost didn't notice her. The lithe blonde that had just walked through the doors.

She walked,no _glided_ down the halls like she owned them,a smirk tugging at her lips as she eyed everyone and everything around her like it was somehow beneath her.

The girl stopped at the locker right next to her and opened it naturally,as if it had always been hers before turning that smirk on her and extending a hand.

"Cassandra,pleasure to meet you"


End file.
